1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved structure adapted for undersea construction. The structure is designed to allow for facile assembly and disassembly and is comprised of interlocking members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various arrangements whereby structures adapted for undersea usage are constructed utilizing interlocking arrangements. Such interlock arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,841, Evers, et al., Feb. 12, 1929; U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,303, Fitzgerald, Feb. 26, 1929; U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,155, Flath, July 8, 1930; U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,959, Huntoon, Mar. 29, 1932; U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,441, McDaniel, Mar. 30, 1943; U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,349, Cooper, Jan. 21, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,613, Wilson, Apr. 1, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,847, Moore, Aug. 19, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,982, Steele, Feb. 28, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,459, Harvey, Oct. 24, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,017, Kusatake, Apr. 23, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,518, Zabray, Oct. 20, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,660, Yensen, Aug. 16, 1977.
Multiple component arrangements have been employed in the prior art as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,979 and base members adapted to conform to variable bottom configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,423.
The use of hollow interlocking plastic elements which are fillable with sand, rock, concrete, etc., is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,751.
Situs filling of support elements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,580.
Structures having central openings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,031.
However, an overall undersea structure capable of facile assembly and disassembly as provided by the undersea structure herein described has not been heretofore appreciated in the art of undersea platform construction. Nor has the prior art appreciated the use of varying geometrically configured construction components which allow for modification of the overall configuration of an undersea structure so as to adapt one system to multiple uses.
Specifically, the V-Block undersea supporting structure comprising an important aspect of this invention has not heretofore been utilized as a structural element.
By utilizing the multiple component arrangement developed by applicant it is possible to provide an easily assembled and disassembled undersea structure which is capable of enlargement in all directions without disturbing the original structure.